<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SAVE by BunnyyTofuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648099">SAVE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu'>BunnyyTofuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Where Kim Dahyun, the campus' coldest and powerful girl, found Minatozaki Sana being trapped by a group of guys. Will she save the latter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWICE One-Shots (Requests)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SAVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you think are you doing?"</p><p>Everyone frozed upon hearing that cold voice, fear visible on their faces.</p><p>Trembling in fear, he slowly removed his hands from squeezing his victim's cheeks, turns out it left a mark on it.</p><p>"K-Kim..."</p><p>"Haven't I warned you about this matter for thousand of times already?"</p><p>"W-We're so–"</p><p>"If I reached counting to three and you're still in front of me, I swear to god that you won't be able to see light anymore. One!"</p><p>With no hesitation, the group of guys immediately ran away for their lives.</p><p>Meanwhile Dahyun, fixed her gaze to the guy's victim and immediately softened upon seeing what happened to the girl.</p><p>They obviously beated her and maybe even tried to harass her.</p><p>The girl has bruises on her shoulders and collarbone, cheeks red from being squeezed tightly.</p><p>Grabbing her handkerchief from her pocket, she slowly went near the sobbing mess girl and kneeled carefully in front her.</p><p>"P-Please... just spare me..."</p><p>"I won't hurt you, I was the one who saved you rather, remember?"</p><p>She carefully reached out her hand holding her handkerchief, offering it to the girl.</p><p>"What's your name? You seemed to be a new student here."</p><p>"S-Sana. Minatozaki Sana. I just transfered a week ago along with my cousins."</p><p>With trembling hands, Sana hesitantly but still carefully accepted the handkerchief being offered to her, slowly wiping her tears and even some blood stain on the side of her lips.</p><p>"Tell me your address, I'll drive you home."</p><p>"N-No... I just live two blocks away. I can wa–"</p><p>"Lucky you, then."</p><p>Without saying any more words, Dahyun gathered her strength and lifted Sana through bridal style, the latter gasping in process.</p><p>•••</p><p>"Tell me why are we roaming around again?"</p><p>Myoui Mina, Sana's cousin asked as they walk around through every hallways and corridors of their Campus along with their other cousin, Momo, trying to find a certain person.</p><p>"BECAUSE I want to repay the girl who saved me and also return her handkerchief!"</p><p>"Are you sure that she's a girl? You told us that the person was wearing a mask."</p><p>"I may not see properly that time but I still have my ears. Guessing by the sound of her voice, she's a girl. Come on."</p><p>"I'm already tired, Sana. Classes have ended half an hour ago, I'm sure students have already left. Let's just go and forget about her already."</p><p>Momo tried to pull Sana but the latter pulled back and shook her head.</p><p>"You guys go ahead, I'll continue for a few more minutes."</p><p>"Sana, it's already been a freaking week since she saved you! I'm sure she already forgotten about you too! Stop wasting your time already!"</p><p>Bursting out from frustration, Mina had pulled Sana, and Momo just following them.</p><p>Sana hung her head low and just stayed quiet, letting herself be dragged by Mina.</p><p>Mina's right. She had probably forgotten about me already. Sana thought.</p><p>•••</p><p>"Sana, come on! Jeong's been spamming me, asking about us!"</p><p>Sana mentally rolled her eyes and fixed her clothes before making her way downstairs, finding Mina and Momo waiting for her.</p><p>"Finally! Such a slow poke."</p><p>Momo and Mina pulled Sana outside and immediately went inside their car, driving towards Jeongyeon's bar.</p><p>Jeongyeon, Momo's girlfriend, invited them to her birthday party which would be held in a bar, their family bar rather.</p><p>Sana protested at first but just gave in, knowing that Momo won't stop bugging her about it.</p><p>Reaching the bar, they were immediately greeted by loud music and people drinking, dancing, singing and even making out.</p><p>"Babe!!"</p><p>It was Chaeyoung who greeted the three of them, immediately running towards Mina, engulfing the Penguin in a hug.</p><p>"We've been waiting for you since earlier! What took you so long?"</p><p>Tzuyu asked the moment they reached their friend's table, where Nayeon, Tzuyu, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon were sitting.</p><p>"Well, Ms. Minatozaki here is a slow poke so you should blame her."</p><p>Sana rolled her eyes and slapped Momo's arm before sitting beside Jihyo who immediately wrapped her arms around Sana's waist and nuzzling on the latter's neck.</p><p>"I told you to just leave me in the house, right? Tch."</p><p>•••</p><p>Having the urge to pee, Sana quickly excused herself and immediately ran to the nearest bathroom she'll see.</p><p>Heaving a sigh of relief, she washed her hands and fixed her make-up and was about to go back to their table when she heard her phone ring.</p><p>She furrowed ber brows upon seeing an unregistered number, making her way outside the bar, she answered the call.</p><p>Hello?</p><p>She once again furrowed her brows when no one answered and ended the call, convincing herself that maybe it was just a wrong number they dialed.</p><p>"Finally found you."</p><p>Sana frozed when someone whispered behind her, muscular arms slowly wrapping around her body.</p><p>"Please... no."</p><p>He chuckled and took a chance to spin Sana around, holding the latter's cheeks.</p><p>"Stop... please."</p><p>The guy snickered and tightened her hold from her cheeks instead of letting her go.</p><p>"She told you to stop. Are you really that deaf  and dumb that even my warnings can't seem to be enough for you?"</p><p>The guy widened his eyes and cursed under his breath before letting go of Sana and running away.</p><p>"Why does everytime I'll see you, you're always in trouble?"</p><p>Despite her jaw aching, Sana turned around and widened her eyes.</p><p>"It's you! Oh my gosh, I found you!"</p><p>Jumping in joy, she hugged Dahyun who felt her body stiffen at the sudden action.</p><p>I missed you... Dahyun thought.</p><p>Shrugging her thoughts off, Dahyun carefully pushes Sana off of her and walked back.</p><p>"Wait... can I have your number?"</p><p>When Dahyun was about to answer, they heard a girl shouting Sana's name, turns out that it was Jihyo being worried about her girlfriend.</p><p>"You already have a girlfriend but you're still asking for my number?"</p><p>"I-I... to treat you coffee some time, perhaps?"</p><p>"BABE!!"</p><p>They both got startled when they heard Jihyo once again yelled, frustration and anger hinting on her voice.</p><p>"You should go now."</p><p>"But— fine. Thanks for saving me... again."</p><p>Dahyun just nodded but before Sana turned around, she grabbed her hand and placed a small paper on it.</p><p>"I'm just one call away whenever you need help."</p><p>With that, Dahyun immediately ran off, not letting Sana respond anymore.</p><p>She ran and hid herself behind the walls, watching how Sana plastered a small smile upon seeing what's written on the paper but immediately kept it and ran her way towards Jihyo, engulfing the latter in a hug.</p><p>Dahyun smiled bitterly while refraining her tears to fall.</p><p>"Don't hesitate to call me, Love. I'll be always here to save you. I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>